1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line roller and a fishing line guide mechanism using the same.
2. Background Art
A spinning reel includes a spool, a rotor having a pair of rotor arms, and a fishing line guide mechanism (so-called a bail arm mechanism) pivotally mounted to the tip ends of the pair of the rotor arms. The fishing line guide mechanism is a mechanism for guiding a fishing line onto the spool. The fishing line guide mechanism is mainly composed of a bail, a pair of bail support members for supporting the both ends of the bail, and a line roller. The line roller is generally mounted to a bearing through a bushing. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-H04-316443 describes a type of line roller having a structure with a recess on the outer peripheral surface of the bearing in order to implement more smooth rotation of the line roller. Smoothness in rotation of the line roller is enhanced by thus reducing the number of components such as the bushing.